65/8
Arapça harfli ayet metni *وَكَأَيِّنْ مِنْ قَرْيَةٍ عَتَتْ عَنْ أَمْرِ رَبِّهَا وَرُسُلِهِ فَحَاسَبْنَاهَا حِسَابًا شَدِيدًا وَعَذَّبْنَاهَا عَذَابًا نُكْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Ve ke-eyyin min karyetin ‘atet ‘an emri rabbihâ ve rusulihi fehâsebnâhâ hisâben şedîden ve ’ażżebnâhâ ‘ażâben nukrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * ve keeyyin : ve nice, kaç tane * min karyetin : ülkelerden, ülkeler, beldeler * atet : emre itaatten çıkma, itaat etmedi * an emri : emrinden * rabbi-hâ : Rab'leri * ve rusuli-hî : ve onun resûlleri * fe hâsebnâ-hâ : bu sebeple onları hesaba çektik * hisâben : hesap * şedîden : şiddetli, çetin * ve azzebnâ-hâ : ve ona azap ettik, onu (beldeyi, beldede olanları) azaplandırdık * azâben : azap * nukren : dehşetli, çok korkunç Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Nice şehirler var ki halkı, Rablerinin ve onun peygamberlerinin emirlerine karşı gelmiştir de onları, çetin bir surette hesaba çekmişizdir ve onları helak ederek azaplandırmışızdır. Ali Bulaç Meali *Ülkelerden niceleri vardır ki, Rablerinin ve O'nun elçilerinin emrine karşı gelip azmışlar, böylece biz de onları çetin bir hesaba çekmişiz ve onları benzeri görülmedik bir azabla azablandırmışız. Ahmet Varol Meali *Nice kasaba vardır ki, Rablerinin ve O'nun peygamberlerinin emirlerine başkaldırdı. Biz de onları çetin bir hesaba çektik ve onları görülmemiş bir azapla azaplandırdık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Rablerinin ve O'nun peygamberlerinin buyruğundan çıkan nice kasabalar halkını Biz, çetin bir hesaba çekmiş, onları, görülmedik bir azaba uğratmışızdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Nice kentlerin halkı Rablerinin ve O’nun elçilerinin emrinden uzaklaşıp azdılar. Bu yüzden kendilerini çetin bir hesaba çektik ve görülmedik bir azaba çarptırdık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Allah, inkâr edenlere, Nûh’un karısı ile Lût’un karısını örnek gösterdi. Bu ikisi, kullarımızdan iki salih kişinin nikâhları altında bulunuyorlardı. Derken onlara hainlik ettiler de kocaları, Allah’ın azabından hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı. Onlara, “Haydi, ateşe girenlerle beraber siz de girin!” denildi. Edip Yüksel Meali *ALLAH inkarcılara, Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını örnek verir. İki erdemli kulumuzun nikahı altında bulunuyorlardı; ancak onlara ihanette bulundular. Kocaları ALLAH'tan gelen hiç bir şeyi o ikisinden savamadı. İkisine de, "Girenlerle birlikte cehenneme girin," denildi. * *-------------------------------------- *'dipnot' :Bak 2/48. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Allah, inkâr edenlere, Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını misal verdi. Bu ikisi, kullarımızdan iki salih kulun (nikahı) altında idiler, onlara hıyanet ettiler. (Kocaları,) Allah'tan hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı. (Onlara): "Haydi girenlerle birlikte siz de ateşe girin!" denildi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ey o Peygamber! Kâfirlere ve münafıklara mücahede et ve onlara karşı kalın bulun, onların varacakları yer Cehennemdir, ona gidiş de ne fena gidiştir, Allah küfredenlere Nuhun karısiyle Lûtun karısını bir mesel yaptı, o iki kadın kullarımızdan birer salih kulun tahti ısmetinde idiler de onlara hıyanet ettiler, onun için o iki salih kul da onları Allahın azâbından zerrece kurtaramadılar, o iki kadının ikisine de denildi ki: girin ateşe girenlerle beraber Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Allah, kâfir olanlara Nûh'un zevcesi ile Lût'un zevcesini bir misal olarak irâd etmiştir. Sâlih kullarımızdan iki kulun (nikahı) altında idiler. Sonra o ikisine hıyanette bulundular, artık (o iki sâlih kul da) onları Allah'ın azabından hiç bir şey ile kurtaramadılar ve denildi ki: «(İkiniz de) Ateşe girenler ile beraber giriveriniz.» Muhammed Esed *NİCE TOPLULUK var ki Rablerinin ve Elçilerinin emirlerine küstahça karşı çıkmışlardır! 16 Bunun üzerine Biz tümünü çetin bir hesaba çektik ve görülmemiş bir azaba çarptırdık: *------------------------------------- *'DİPNOT' :16 Bu, geçmişteki bütün buyrukların ilahî kökenli oldukları gerçeği ile bağlantılıdır ve bu gerçeği vurgulamaktadır. Suat Yıldırım *Allah, kâfirlere Nûh'un eşi ile Lût’un eşini misal getirir. Her ikisi de iki iyi kulumuzun mahremi idiler. Ama inkâr tarafına giderek eşleri olan peygamberlere hıyanet ettiler, kocaları da Allah’tan gelen cezadan eşlerini asla kurtaramadılar. Onlara (ölürken veya kıyamet günü): “Haydi, cehenneme girenlerle beraber siz de girin!” denilir. * Süleyman Ateş Meali *Allah inkar edenler hakkında Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını misal verdi. Bu ikisi, kullarımızdan iki Salih kulun (nikahı) altında idiler, onlara hiyanet ettiler. Kocaları Allah'tan (gelen) hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı. (Onlara): "Haydi, girenlerle beraber siz de ateşe girin" denildi. Şaban Piriş Meali *Rabbinin ve onun elçisinin emrine karşı gelen nice ülkeler vardır ki biz onları çetin bir hesaba çektik ve onları görülmemiş bir şekilde cezalandırdık. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Allah'ın ve Resulünün buyruğundan çıkarak azan nice beldeler var ki, Biz onları çetin bir hesaba çektik ve görülmedik bir azaba uğrattık. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Nice kentler vardı ki, azgınlık edip Rabbinin ve onun resullerinin emrinden çıktılar da biz onları çok zorlu bir hesaba çektik ve onlara, görülmemiş bir azapla azap ettik. Yusuf Ali (English) *How many populations that insolently opposed(5521) the Command of their Lord and of His messengers, did We not then call to account,- to severe account?- and We imposed on them an exemplary Punishment.(5522) * *---------------------------------- *)5521 Insolent impiety consists not only in the breach of the rites of religion. Even more vital is the defiance of the laws of nature which Allah has made for us. *These laws, for us human beings include those which relate to our fellow-beings in society to whom kindness and consideration form the basis of our social duties. *Our duties to our families and our children in intimate matters such as were spoken of in the last Section, are as important as any in our spiritual life. Peoples who forgot the moral law in marriage or family life perished in this world and will have no future in the Hereafter. The lessons apply not only to individuals but to whole nations or social groups. *'5522' This refers to the present life: apparently the Hereafter is implied in verse 10 below. M. Pickthall (English) *And how many a community revolted against the ordinance of its Lord and His messenger, and we called it to a stern account and punished it with dire punishment, TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *8- Nice kent var ki Rablerinin ve O'nun elçilerinin emrine başkaldırdı, biz de onları çetin bir hesaba çektik ve onlara görülmemiş şekilde azab ettik. *8. Yukarılarda da geçtiği gibi karye, Kur'ân'da köy, şehir, ve memleket gibi cemiyyet ve medeniyyet mahalli olan yerlere ve halkına denir. Bu kelime esasen toplanmak mânâsından alınmıştır. Rağıb der ki: "Karye, insanların toplandıkları yerin ve insanların tamamının ismidir ve bu mânâlardan her biri için kullanılır." "Şehre sor.." (Yusuf, 12/82 âyetindeki "karye" kelimesini müfessirlerin çoğu, şehir halkı diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Bazıları da demiştir ki: "Hayır burada karye, kavmin kendisidir." "Allah öyle bir kenti misal olarak anlattı: Güven içinde, huzur içinde idi; her yerden rızkı bol bol kendisine geliyordu.." (Nahl, 16/112, "Nice şehirler var ki... " (Muhammed, 47/13 âyetleri bu minval üzeredir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *NİCE TOPLULUK var ki Rablerinin ve Elçilerinin emirlerine küstahça karşı çıkmışlardır! 16 Bunun üzerine Biz tümünü çetin bir hesaba çektik ve görülmemiş bir azaba çarptırdık: *------------------------------------- *'DİPNOT' :16 Bu, geçmişteki bütün buyrukların ilahî kökenli oldukları gerçeği ile bağlantılıdır ve bu gerçeği vurgulamaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *8. Ve nice şehir -ahalisi- Rab'binin ve onun Peygamberlerinin emrinden böbürlendi, artık onu bir şiddetli hesap ile hesaba çektik ve onu pek korkunç bir azap ile azaplandırdık. *8. Bu mübarek âyetler: İlâhî emre muhalefet eden kavimlerin başlarına gelmiş ve gelecek bulunmuş olan pek şiddetli azapları ihtar ederek bu müslümanları uyanmaya davet ediyor. Akıl sahipleri olan ve kendilerine Son Peygamber Hazretleri gönderilmiş bulunan mü'minlere takva sahibi olmalarını emrediyor. Mümin ve iyi amellere devam eden zâtların karanlıklardan kurtularak hidâyet nuruna en güzel nimetlere ve ebedî saadete nail olacaklarını müjdelemektedir. Şöyle ki: (Ve nice şehir) Ahâlisi, bir çok eski kavimler (Rab'binin ve O'nun Peygamberlerinin emrinden böbürlendi.) kibirlice bir vaziyet alarak muhalefete cür'et gösterdi, Peygamberlerini inkâra devam etti (Artık onu bir şiddetli hesap ile hesaba çektik) Bütün yapmış olduğu kötü şeylerden dolayı cezaya çarptırdık (ve onu pek münker) pek ziyade korkunç, müthiş (bir azap ile cezalandırdık.) Evet.. O gibi dinsiz, ahlâksız kimselerin büyük bir kısmı daha dünyadalarken çeşit çeşit felâketlere uğratılmışlardır ve onlar ölür ölmez de kabirlerinde azap çektikleri gibi yarın âhirette de cehennemlere atılacaklardır. Bu geleceğe ait bir hakikat olduğu için geçmiş zaman kipi ile derhal vâki olmuş gibi beyan buyurulmuştur.